Estre
- SIG Suit= - W/out Helmet = - With Helmet = }}}} }}Estre is the daughter of the deceased chief of the Khroo'Han Pilgrimage tribe. When she's usurped by Hahn, she seeks the rumored Explorers to seek their aide to prevent him from turning Alpha Prime into a humid wasteland. Afterwards, her people are welcomed when the crew stops her, but she joins the Falcon as a means to further better relationships with other species with her people... and also to get closer to Isaac, whom she falls for. Characteristics *'Name': Estre *'Species': Khroo'Han *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Purple *'Eyes': Purple *'Likes': Warmth, having fun, snuggling up to her favorite guy and girls to keep warm, Isaac, Misty, and Kori, messing around with Ragit, kicking butt *'Dislikes': Extreme Cold, getting tangled in herself, onions *'Family': Chieftain (deceased) Appearance Estre has a slender figure, althetic figure, with Electric Pink hair, purple eyes and light pink skin, with two purple markings on her cheeks, and large whitish eyebrows. She has ten fingers, but has one main big toe, while the other four are fused together to make it look like she has ninja shoes on. Her general Khroo'Han attire is a purple jacket, with white fur collars and cuffs, pink stockings, and purple snow shoes. SIG Background Estre grew up along with her people aboard drifter colonies after the Inzurgons conquered their homeworld. Her mother died giving birth to her, so she had grown up with her father raising her. Tomboyish, she refused an advances from any boy that wanted to wed her, mostly because it was about politics. But none was as pushy and persistent as Hahn, who was more interested in becoming chieftain than being in love with her. By the time she was fourteen, her father was challenged by Hahn for the right of Chieftain, rather than having to go through the wasted efforts of courting his daughter. Rigging the fight, Hahn had won, but showed no mercy as he killed Estre's father before her and everyone else. With no one to dare to challenge him, Estre had no choice but to bide her time. Unfortunately, Hahn had plans of his own, and ordered the drifter colony to Alpha Prime. Hot Stretch Once they settle in on Alpha Prime, Hahn makes a daring, yet stupid, plan to steal a fusion generator and turn the capital city of Alpha Prime into a hotspot for them to make the capital of their new home planet. Estre volunteers to do it, seeing that she can slip in without being spotted. Just as she broke in and stole the generator, she purposely sets the alarms off for the Rose Knights to give chase after her. However, they barely catch up with her, but she loses the generator in the process, losing it in the sewers. But the Knights still chase after her, until she gets lucky... and runs into Isaac, Genji, and Ragit from a little supply shopping. Bumping into Isaac, she feigns in playing the damsel in distress, easily defeating the Knights, as they return to their rented warehouse where they're staying at. Though things don't seem to go well, as Gwen berates Isaac in beating up the Rose Knights, as well as picking up a 'stray'. Though Estre plays more and more along, as she teases the girls who are obviously jealous (Kori, Attea, Starlee, and Misty), as well as peak Vivian's interest in her as well. But she ends up staying the night, much to her discomfort, as the heating is rather useless. She ended up shivering and cold, almost reaching hypothermia. She managed to sneak into Isaac's bed; his room being the closest, and the next morning, she and Isaac found each other in the same bed... along with a shocked Kori and an equally happy Vivian. Fighting put aside, Rei told them about the news, stating that the area was getting hotter around 145 degrees. And if things weren't crazy enough, lava geysers spewed all over the place. Estre is terrified in realizing Hahn had gotten the generator and started with his plan, to which the others heard this and asked. Ester also claims that the Kroo'Han only wanted to use the fusion core to power a heater to make their home more comfortable. Though she told them about Hahn and his plans to use it. The plan was to use the fusion core to power a laser drilling rig, creating a volcanic eruption in the middle of the city with intentions to do the same to the rest of the planet. Isaac and a few others rush out in order to contain the lava flow. Horrified at what her people are doing, Estre leads them to the "hot spot", an undeveloped section of Under-Town that was naturally hot where the Kroo’Han took resident. Failing diplomacy, Isaac and the others fight Hahn while Grihl sabotages the laser drill. Unfortunately, the heat soon exhausts the others, and Hahn is onto Grihl, ordering the other Kroo’Han to attack him. Luckily, Estre and DRU are unaffected by the heat and continue to stop them and back Grihl up. Luckily, Grihl frees himself from his suit and before they can stop him, he eats the energy core and uses its power to destroy the drill. Since Estre defeated them, Hahn begrudgingly submits leadership of the tribe to Estre but is later arrested by the Knights. But thanks to the lava already brought up, the Kroo’Han will be able to live down there for generations to come. According to Estre, the Kroo’Han will now live in peace with the upper city levels. As they head home for the day, Estre pops up and declares to them that she’s making herself the honorary ambassador between the Kroo’Han and the Falcon. Though Starlee states that it’s an excuse to be a part of the crew. Estre shrugs admitting it was for that purpose, and then stretches over, as she gives Isaac a boob hug around his arm, stating she doesn’t want to be parted from her favorite ‘bedwarmer’, which infuses another fight between her and Kori, as well as Vivian adding an official member to the rather unofficially declared harem made for Isaac. Personality Estre has a generally open-minded and carefree attitude toward other races, particularly towards the street children of Alpha Prime's Under-Town. She shows great affection towards Isaac, though she was irritated that her romantic hints toward him went unnoticed. However, she immediately becomes flustered and embarrassed when he reveals he was noticing, he just wanted to know what she would do next. However, when the situation demands it, she can be quite serious and focused. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Elastic Anatomy': Like all of her species, Estre is capable of stretching out her body to incredible lengths. Due to her elastic nature, Estre can be tied up with her own limbs, leaving her incapacitated for quite some time before freeing herself. :*'Flexibility' :*'Hair': Her hair is able to stretch as well. While in a ponytail, it can be used as either an escape rope or a whip, depending on what she uses it for. It's not prehensile, so it's more like rope than a third arm or leg. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Agility' Skills *'Thievery' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Yoga' Equipment Relationships Estre's Relationships Gallery Estre geared up.JPG|Estre geared up Estre, Kroo'Han casual and anatomy.JPG|Anatomy and Kroo'Han casual Estre, SIG Suit and casual.JPG|SIG suit EotU - Zhanni, Attea, Vivian, and Estre by Jess Deaton (Color).png Voice Actor Tara Platt Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Sentient Sapiens Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Isaac's Love Interests